


Better or worst?

by 0Landonthestars0



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Everyone's infected!, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallucinations, Katniss and Daryl bonding, Katniss is now called "Charlie", Past! Peeta, Walkers, Worried Rick, bamf katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Landonthestars0/pseuds/0Landonthestars0
Summary: Katniss didn't know which was worst. Living in a time where children were pitted against each other in a arena every year for sport, or living and fighting to survive every day from the dead.
(In which Katniss thinks she's reincarnated in the past Before the Dark Days-definitely before Panem even existed. And finds out that no matter where she goes, humans will always stay the same)





	

If there was something that would always be a part of her, and _with_ her if she could help it. It would be her family, her mother, father, ~~sister~~ ,  _brother, friends, group._ ~~~~

It didn't matter which life or world it was, whether it was the past or future. That will always  _always_ be a part of her. As Katniss Everdeen or Charlie Grimes she couldn't care less who she was, as long as she and the ones she loved, cared, fought, and survived with lived. Blood or not Charlie ~~Katniss~~ cared about them. Daryl, Glenn, Andrea-heck her whole group, even the Greene family.

It wasn't only just Rick and Lori- _mom and dad-_ or Carl- _little brother-_ ~~and Prim _little sister_~~ it was everyone. They all are her family now. They fought together, bled together, and survived together. There was nothing that could break the ties _bonds_ they formed in the following days the world went to shit. When the dead started walking they found each other and became a group, to survive, because there was power and safety in numbers. And when they started biting, infecting, and  _eating, and tearing,_ it all became more realistic yet surreal at the same time.

Who knew that she would miss her old life. That she would miss her mom and  ~~Prim, definitely Primrose her little _sister that died_ in front of her ~~ ~~~~Gale, or Peeta, maybe even Haymitch. That she kept on thinking of how easy it would be to opt out, to just 'slip' up. Because it would be easy, _so easy._ And she could finally be with Prim-sweet Prim that was so brave and strong till the end-and her dad and mom, perhaps even Rue or Finni-

No.  _No. **No...**_

* * *

Sometimes Charlie wondered why she even lived this long if life was gonna screw her over again.

 

 

 


End file.
